


Please, Daddy

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, Top Dean, Weecest, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“On your back. You have until I’m undressed to be ready,” Dean growls, and Sam’s eyes widen. He tosses a lube bottle his brother’s way while pulling layers over his head one at a time, going slow when he gets to the end to give Sam some more time to continue fingering his hole open for Dean’s cock.<br/>“Daddy,” Sam whines, and he holds the base of his cock as it leaks all over his belly. “Please,” he begs, and Dean can’t resist that, not when Sam’s laid bare for him, ready and pleading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Dean grabs onto Sam’s slim hips, and he shoves him down on the motel mattress. John’s out on some hunt up north and he’s left them with their own room, and to themselves for at least a few days. They’re going to take full advantage of that, that's for sure.

“On your back. You have until I’m undressed to be ready,” Dean growls, and Sam’s eyes widen. He tosses a lube bottle his brother’s way while pulling layers over his head one at a time, going slow when he gets to the end to give Sam some more time to continue fingering his hole open for Dean’s cock.

“Daddy,” Sam whines, and he holds the base of his cock as it leaks all over his belly. “Please,” he begs, and Dean can’t resist that, not when Sam’s laid bare for him, ready and pleading.

“You want my cock, baby boy?” Dean asks, and lets the head of it sit just inside of Sam. He clenches around it, and tries to pull Dean in with searching hands and ankles hooked around the back of his waist, but Dean makes him wait. “You’re going to have to beg for it.”

“Please, Daddy, please, I need your cock in me.”

“Baby boy, I know you can do better than that.”

Sam’s eyes roll back in his head as Dean bottoms out with a grunt, but he doesn’t move, doesn’t give Sam what he wants, what he needs.

“Daddy,” he cries, “move, I need you, need your cock, I need your come, Daddy.” Dean thrusts up hard, and he can see his cock slide right up into Sam’s lower belly. “Ah! _Daddy!_ ”

“Gotta be quiet, wouldn’t want someone callin’ the cops while your Daddy is dicking you nice and deep. Gonna fill you with my come, get your belly all swollen with it just like my cock.”

Dean traces that line and Sam’s head rolls, his hands grappling for purchase and finally settling on his cock to jerk himself off.

“Daddy, oh, Daddy, harder, I’m going to come.”

“Not yet you aren’t, baby boy, stop touchin’ yourself and maybe I’ll let you. You should come on your Daddy’s cock alone or not at all.”

“Oh god, Daddy, I’m gonna come on your cock, gonna come on your cock all over.”

“Yeah, Sammy? Gotta -- fuck -- gotta fill you up first, baby, fill you up nice and, shit, good.”

“Come, Daddy, please, need it,” Sam whines out around hoarse moans, and Dean growls before biting his neck as he orgasms hard. “Can I --”

“Come, baby boy,” Dean breathes hot and heavy in his ear.

“Daddy!” Sam shouts, and it’s muffled against Dean’s mouth as he steals Sam’s lips in a skin-tearing kiss that leaves them both breathless and wanting more.

Sam comes all over his swollen stomach with a high pitched whine that makes Dean’s cock twitch where it’s buried inside of him.

He pulls out slowly and pushes his come back into Sam’s fucked out hole that’s fluttering around nothing.

“Need a plug, baby boy? Need something to remind you of Daddy?”

Sam nods his head desperately, and he pulls at the bedspread beside him.

“Please, Daddy.”

“Good boy.”

Dean grabs one of the silicone ones he has hidden in the bottom of his duffle bag. It’s black and small, big enough for Sam, though.

Carefully slipping it into Sam’s hole, Dean makes sure all of his come stays where it’s supposed to.

“You are so beautiful, baby.”

“Mm.”

“Take a nap, I’ll be here when you wake up, maybe we can go out for food later.”

“Can I --” a yawn interrupts his sentence, “keep the plug in?”

“‘Course you can, Sammy. Get some rest, I love you.”

“Love you, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/prompt-info))


End file.
